Gefährliche Liebe
by PinguPen
Summary: Ein Gegenmittel, eine ewige Liebe, Missverständnisse, Gefahr. Die Geschichte einer Liebe im Zeichen der Gefahr.


Ersteinmal ein kurzes Hallo. Dies ist meine erste fanfic. Sie ist schon vor ein par Jahren entstanden, aber ich hab mich entschieden sie einfach mal hier hochzuladen, viel Spaß ^^

**Kapitel 1: Die Verwandlung**

... Ich will dich Morgen um 16:00 Uhr bei Prof. Agasa treffen. So hieß es in dem Brief den Conan von Haibara bekommen hatte. Er schaute sich den Brief immer wieder an. Den Code den Ai im Brief versteckt hatte, hatte Conan längst entziffern können, doch ein paar der Zeichen konnte er nicht deuten. Es ging um das APTX 4869 (das Gift das ihn schrumpfen ließ) so viel war klar. ,_Ob sie das Gegenmittel gefunden hat? _´fragte sich Conan. ,_Bestimmt ist es wieder nur ein Mittel das noch nicht ganz ausgereift ist also mich nur kurze Zeit zurückverwandelt. Solche Schmerzen mache ich nicht noch einmal durch, um nur für kurze Zeit wieder Shinichi zu sein. Dann kann sie ihr Mittel selbst schlucken. Bin doch nicht ihr Versuchskaninchen._´ Dachte er sich.

Trotzdem hoffte er, dass sie das Gegenmittel entwickeln würde. „Dieses Miststück!", fluchte er. Sie war doch an allem schuld. Sie hatte doch das Gift entwickelt. Andererseits hätten ihn die „Männer in Schwarz" wahrscheinlich erschossen, wenn sie das Gift nicht gehabt hätten. Dann wäre er auf jeden Fall tot gewesen. Er hatte sich doch dort selber rein geritten, durch seine Neugier. Wenn er den Männern nicht gefolgt wäre, würde jetzt alles ganz anders laufen.

Er hätte noch mehr Fälle aufklären können und wäre noch berühmter. Doch was am wichtigsten ist, dass er dann mit Ran Mori, seiner besten Freundin aus Kindertagen, jetzt zusammen wäre. Ja er Shinichi Kudo 17 Jahre alt (fast 18) der berühmte Schülerdetektiv, der Sohn von Yusaku Kudo (dem weltberühmten Krimiautoren), und Yukikô Kudo (der allseits beliebten und attraktiven Schauspielerin) hätte endlich mit Ran zusammen sein können.

Doch wäre er wirklich mit ihr zusammen, wenn er jetzt Shinichi wäre? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wieso? Weil er die ganze Zeit nur an seine Karriere dachte und nicht an die Liebe. Nicht das die Gefühle nicht da waren, er liebte sie ja. Doch er traute sich nie es ihr zu sagen. Das ging seit Ewigkeiten so. Er hatte einfach nur angst, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde. Aber er wusste nun, dass sie ihn liebte, da sie es Conan erzählt hatte. „Wenn das Gegengift wirkt, gestehe ich ihr meine Liebe", schwor er sich. Nun wo er bei Ran wohnte, wurden seine Gefühle immer stärker. Er wollte sie einfach spüren, aber nicht als Conan, sondern als Shinichi. Jede Nacht träumte er davon wieder Shinichi zu sein.

„Endlich ist es soweit!" rief er freudestrahlend. Er lag die ganze Zeit wach.

Am nächsten Tag um 15:30 Uhr: „Ich geh dann mal zu Ai!" rief Conan im vorbeigehen Ran zu. Bevor diese etwas sagen konnte klappte die Tür und weg war er. Ran war immer sehr traurig, wenn Conan ging. Sie hatte angst auch ihn zu verlieren wie Shinichi. Sie vermisste Shinichi sehr. Ran hatte keine Ahnung wo er steckte. Niemand wusste es. Es schien als sei er vom Erdboden verschluckt. Während sie sich solche Gedanken machte fand sie einen an ihr adressierten Brief, den sie gleich öffnete. Er war sehr kurz: komm morgen 16:00 Uhr zur Beika-Ruine. Gez. Kudo. Sie dachte, dass es ein Brief von Shinichi sei, darum beschloss sie hinzugehen.

„So da bin ich Haibara", kündigte er sich an. „Warum hast du mich herbestellt?" fragte Conan. „Siehst du die hier?" fragte Ai und zeigte dabei auf eine Kapsel in ihrer Hand. „Selbstverständlich ich bin doch nicht Blind." „Hör auf zu scherzen", motzte Haibara ihn an. „Das hier ist das Gegengift. Es müsste dich für immer wieder zurückverwandeln", erklärte Ai ( Ai heißt mit Nachnamen Haibara)

„Und wieso hast du es selbst noch nicht genommen?" fragte er misstrauisch. „ Du willst doch sicher auch so schnell es geht wieder in deinen eigenen Körper"

„ Du Dummkopf! Du weist, dass die Organisation mich immer noch sehr stark sucht. Ich würde sofort entdeckt und dann ermordet werden. Verstehst du jetzt ?"

„Ja, ja, ja..."

„Du musst aber auch noch aufpassen. Die Organisation kann immer noch nach dir suchen" riet sie ihm. Ai gab Conan die Kapsel. Er schaute sie sich an. Er atmete tief. War das jetzt der Moment auf den er solange gewartet hatte? Er hatte Angst. Angst davor diese Schmerzen zu erleiden und vielleicht dieses mal zu sterben.

In dem moment in dem er die Kapsel runterschluckte begann es wieder: Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Ihm wurde heiß, so heiß als würde er verbrennen. Der Schweiß brach in Strömen aus. Er fasste sich völlig verkrampft an sein Herz. Den Schmerz nicht mehr aushaltend sank er stöhnend auf seine Knie. Er keuchte. Sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller. Er sah alles nur noch verschwommen. Stöhnend stieß er Schmerzensschreie aus. Dieses mal war alles anders. Die Schmerzen waren viel schlimmer, als die letzten Male. , _Ist beim Mischen etwas schief gelaufen? Werde ich jetzt sterben?_ ´ wirbelte es durch seinen Kopf. Weiter denken konnte er nicht, denn in diesem Moment brach er keuchend und stöhnend zusammen.

Das war das erste Kapitel. Mehr werden folgen.


End file.
